Paramythia
Paramythia（パラミシア, Paramishia) is one of the three Curséd Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. In general, Paramythia Curséd Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances. This is the most commonly seen class of Curséd Fruits. The term Paramythia was first used when Wiper witnessed Luffy's Curséd Fruit abilities. ".''" :—About Paramythia-type Curséd Fruits. Strengths The Paramythia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as "Superhuman". The Paramythia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the Fairy One Piece Tail story, some of which even belonged to the strongest characters in the series. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves, and is usually more focused on the users' creativity and initiative. The Paramythia group, therefore, can even make fighters out of weak individuals. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Curséd Fruit's abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent of his powers until his separation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore them. The Curséd Fruit that has been considered to be the "ultimate" is a Paramythia. Aside from its versatile usage that can affect even a Logia, it can also grant another person eternal life, albeit at the cost of the user's own life. Awakening Like all Curséd Fruit abilities, Paramythia types can also be "awakened", attaining the ability to use their Curséd Fruits in different manners than they originally could. Doflamingo, when awakening the String-String Fruit, can extend his string-creating ability from his own body to affect the environment, transmuting inorganic material, such as the ground and buildings, into vast quantities of strings that he can manipulate without even the need to touch them. Luffy notes that such a feat makes it no longer appear to be the power of a mere Paramythia. Weaknesses The Paramythia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever depending on the situation. As personally experienced by Luffy, his powers of elasticity proved almost useless after he first (accidentally) acquired them, and it was only much later on that he realized the fruit's utmost potential. In short, the aspect of the curséd fruit being "useless" may sometimes be due to the user not being accustomed to it efficiently deploying the abilities they receive. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramythia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. However, this is only considered to be a general perspective, as Luffy thought of many innovative methods utilizing his powers, and some other fruits have highly versatile powers compared to others. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are passively released from their hands. One might also argue that the same scenario would apply to Mr. 2 Clay Bon — however, he is not seen covering his hands. Although other Curséd Fruit types may also lead to the user being considered a "freak", none are more noted for this than the Paramecia group. This is due to some of the abilities granted by Paramythia fruits being considered far too strange or frightening for normal people to accept. Certain abilities with lingering effects — such as the Float-Float Fruit, Hobby-Hobby Fruit and Calm-Calm Fruit — would have all their effects deactivated upon their respective users fainting or dying; this becomes a weakness that the opponents would sometimes take advantage of, as the rebels of Dressrosa attempted to knock out Sugar to return the changes she made back to normal. Others — such as the Shadow-Shadow Fruit and Love-Love Fruit — will remain active even if the user is killed, and must be reversed by the user's own free will. Other information Paramythia are the most common type of Curséd Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided further into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramythia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Curséd Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramythia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Clay Bon), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Kid Eustass, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Bonney Jewelry, Law Trafalgar and Ivankov Emporio). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, the Gum-Gum Fruit, Hollow-Hollow Fruit, and Clear-Clear Fruit have powers that are passively active at all times, while others such as the Slow-Slow Fruit and Flower-Flower Fruit require self-activation. Some of the abilities and powers granted by Paramythia fruits may have little to no combat combative capabilities such as the Heal-Heal Fruit. However they may have uses outside of combat, as the Heal-Heal Fruit grants the ability to heal both individuals and objects. It should also be noted that even Paramythia fruits with combative capabilities may also have general or ingenious uses outside of combat. For example, the Flower-Flower Fruit ability to bloom body parts has various applications such as spying or gathering information by blooming ears and eyes to use for eavesdropping. Another example is the elastic body granted by the Gum-Gum Fruit, allows the user to consume large quantities of food due to their elastic stomach and digestive system, though as a result this gives the user a bigger appetite. There are also many types of Paramythia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Musshuru, Magellan, and Trebol), or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Mr. 1, Jozu, and Pica). These types of Paramythia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. Basically, while an elemental Paramythia can allow the user to generate, control and be immune to their element, they can not actually become that element or regenerate, like a Logia user. Although, one exception had been seen so far, as when Baby 5 uses her curséd fruit to turn herself into a weapon of her choice, she can regenerate herself fully if destroyed, but only when transformed into a weapon. Trebol took advantage of his ability and physique to cover himself in his particular substance, deceiving his opponents into believing that he is a Logia when they strike the empty cavities of the shell. Users Gallery List of Known Paramythia Fruits Canon * Gum-Gum Fruit: Gives the user a body made of rubber and immunity to electricity and also allows them to hit Electric Logia fruit users. Also gives near-immunity to blunt attacks and weaponry, such as bullets and cannon balls. Eaten by Luffy D. Monkey. * Chop-Chop Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into separate parts. Also gives immunity to slashing attacks. Eaten by Buggy. * Slip-Slip Fruit: Makes user slippery. In Alvida's case, the fruit caused extreme weight-loss as it caused even her fat to slip off her body. Eaten by Alvida. * Kilo-Kilo Fruit: Allows the user to change their body weight, but without changing their body size. Eaten by Ms. Valentine. * Bomb-Bomb Fruit: Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties and immunity to explosions. Eaten by Mr. 5. * Flower-Flower Fruit: Allows the user to generate body parts on any surface, including his/her own body. Eaten by Robin Nico. * Wax-Wax Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Galdino. * Munch-Munch Fruit: Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. Eaten by Wapol. * Clone-Clone Fruit: Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being. Eaten by Bentham. * Spike-Spike Fruit: Allows the user to grow spikes from their body. Eaten by Paula. * Blade-Blade Fruit: Allows the user to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities. Eaten by Daz Bonez. * Cage-Cage Fruit: Allows the user to place shackles on opponents with a mere touch as well as form various forms of constraints. Eaten by Hina. * Spring-Spring Fruit: Allows the user to turn his limbs into springs. Eaten by Bellamy. * String-String Fruit: Allows the user to create strings to control people like puppets. Eaten by Doflamingo Don Quixote. * Paw-Paw Fruit: Allows the user to repel anything they touch, including intangible and abstract concepts such as fatigue and pain. Eaten by Kuma Bartholomew. * Slow-Slow Fruit: Allows the user to slow objects and people for 30 seconds with a special beam. Eaten by Foxy. * Door-Door Fruit: Allows the user to create doors/portals anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air. Eaten by Blueno. * Bubble-Bubble Fruit: Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles that can clean anything, including strength. Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Kalifa. * Berry-Berry Fruit: Allows the user to split their body into many berry shaped balls. Eaten by Berry Good. * Rust-Rust Fruit: Allows the user to rust objects, including organic material. Eaten by Shu. * Wheel-Wheel Fruit: Allows the user to turn limbs into wheels. Eaten by Sharingle. * Revive-Revive Fruit: Grants the user a second life, as well as allowing the user to have their soul leave the body in the form of astral projection. Eaten by Brook. * Shadow-Shadow Fruit: Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways. Eaten by Moria Gecko. * Hollow-Hollow Fruit: Allows the user to create and control ghosts with purposes going from depressing and/or explosive attacks to information gathering. Eaten by Perona. * Clear-Clear Fruit: Allows the user to become invisible, and turn whatever they touch invisible, including people. Eaten by Absalom. * Float-Float Fruit: Allows the user to fly and to levitate non-living things (excluding the one whom consumed the fruit). Eaten by Shiki. * Op-Op Fruit: Allows the user to generate a light blue sphere-like room, in which he/she can modify all the things inside. Eaten by Law Trafalgar. * Castle-Castle Fruit: Allows the user to become a living fortress, letting them shrink people and objects and house them inside their body. Eaten by Bege Capone. * Love-Love Fruit: Allows the user to turn people that feel attraction for him/her into stone. Eaten by Hancock Boa. * Venom-Venom Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison. Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Magellan. * Diggy-Diggy Fruit: Allows the user to dig underground and "tunneling" various types of enviroments. Eaten by an unknown user. * Horm-Horm Fruit: Allows user to inject different hormones into their own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way, including change to ones gender, temperature, pigment, development, and tension. Eaten by Ivankov Emporio. * Snip-Snip Fruit: Allows user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper. Eaten by Inazuma. * Tremor-Tremor Fruit: Allows the user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis. Considered to be the most powerful Paramythia. Eaten by Newgate Ward. * Wash-Wash Fruit: Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person, as if they were laundry on a clothes-line. It also makes a person's heart cleaner. Eaten by Tsuru. * Mark-Mark Fruit: Allows the user to lock onto the last person their hand has touched as a target and launch projectiles at said target without missing. Eaten by Decken Vander IX. * Arms-Arms Fruit: Allows the user to turn any of his/her body parts into a weapons. Eaten by Baby 5. * Spin-Spin Fruit: Allows the user to turn his/her body and body parts into powerful fans and/or propellers. Eaten by Buffalo. * Stick-Stick Fruit: Allows the user to create and control mucus. Eaten by Trebol. * Hobby-Hobby Fruit: Allows the user to transform living people into toys, and erase memories of their existence from others. Eaten by Sugar. * Barrier-Barrier Fruit: Allows the user to create barriers. Eaten by Bartolomeo. * Stitch-Stitch Fruit: Allows the user the ability to stitch things together and un-stitch them like nothing happened. Eaten by Leo. * Glare-Glare Fruit: Allows the user to see through everything and read people's mind and memories. Eaten by Violet. * Art-Art Fruit: Allows the user transform other people and objects into art. Eaten by Giolla. * Jacket-Jacket Fruit: Allows the user to transform into a jacket and control the body of whomever wears them. Eaten by Kelly Funk. * Pop-Pop Fruit: Allows the user to expand and rupture their body, as well as any inorganic object they touch. Eaten by Gladius. * Swim-Swim Fruit: Allows the user to swim freely through the ground and walls. Eaten by Senor Pink. * Ton-Ton Fruit: Allows the user to increase their body weight by incredible amounts, leveled in metric tons. Eaten by Machvise. * Ripple-Ripple Fruit: Allows the user to treat anything they touch as though it was as thin and fluttering as fabric. Eaten by Diamante. * Stone-Stone Fruit: Allows the user to assimilate and manipulate stone. Eaten by Pica. * Calm-Calm Fruit: Allows the user to nullify sounds. Eaten by Rocinante Don Quixote. * Heal-Heal Fruit: Allows user to heal any wound on any living person through water or tears. Eaten by Mancherie. * Soul-Soul Fruit: Allows the user to freely manipulate souls. Eaten by Lingling Charlotte. * Mirror-Mirror Fruit: Allows the user to create mirrors that reflect attacks and appearances. Eaten by Brulee Charlotte. * Lick-Lick Fruit: Allows the user to turn objects into candy and eat them. Eaten by Perospero Charlotte. * Bis-Bis Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate biscuits. Eaten by Cracker Charlotte. * Memo-Memo Fruit: Allows the user to extract and "edit" other people memories. Eaten by Pudding Charlotte. Non-Canon * Voice-Voice Fruit: Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. Eaten by El Drago. (Movie 1) * Sickle-Sickle Fruit: Allows user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. Eaten by Eric. (Warship Island Arc) * Whisper-Whisper Fruit: Allows user to communicate with animals by hearing their thoughts. Eaten by Apis. (Warship Island Arc) * Hard-Hard Fruit: Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. Eaten by Bear King. (Movie 2) * Sleep-Sleep Fruit: Allows the user to induce sleepiness. Eaten by Drim. (Ocean's Dream Arc, game only) * Hot-Hot Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate heat. Eaten by Achino Don. (Lovely Land Arc) * Mini-Mini Fruit: Allows the user to change body size. Eaten by Blyue/Lily Enstomach. (Fairy One Piece Tail Round the Land, Z's Ambition Arc) * Spore-Spore Fruit: Allows user to create and control poisonous spores. Eaten by Musshuru. (Movie 9) * Net-Net Fruit: Allows the user to swallow anything and turn the material and himself into a net. Eaten by Largo. (Little East Blue Arc) * Copy-Copy Fruit: Allows the user to copy the abilities of another Curséd Fruit user. Eaten by Chameleone. (Fairy One Piece Tail Premier Show 2012) * Return-Return Fruit: Allows the user to return anything the user touches to a younger age. Eaten by Ain. (Movie 12) * Grow-Grow Fruit: Allows the user to fasten the grow of plants and possibly other things. Eaten by Bins. (Movie 12) * Pet-Pet Fruit: Allows the user to control animals and humans. Eaten by Breed. (Caesar Retrieval Arc) * More-More Fruit: Allows the user to increase the size or speed of any object they touch. Eaten by World Byrnndi. (3D2Y special) * Cube-Cube Fruit: Allows the user to transform anything they touch into cubes. Eaten by Gairam. (3D2Y special) * Nitro-Nitro Fruit: Allows the user to gain the abilities of nitroglycerin. Eaten by Professor Bürst. (Fairy One Piece Tail Premier Show 2015) * Hore-Hore Fruit: Allows the user to make people fall in love with them through lights. Eaten by Bonbon. (Fairy One Piece Tail Premier Show 2015) * Smelt-Smelt Fruit: Allows the user to turn their body into a blast furnace and shape metals inside it. Eaten by Bill. (Silver Mine Arc) * Nuke-Nuke Fruit: Allows the user to phase through objects. Eaten by Mr. Tanaka. (Movie 13) * Roll-Roll Fruit: Allows the user to turn their hands and feet into rail cart wheels. Eaten by Avelon. (Silver Mine Arc) * Chain-Chain Fruit: Allows the user to grow chains from their body. Eaten by Treasure Mad. (Heart of Gold) * Color-Color Fruit: Allows the user to create paint to camouflage or disguise people and objects. Eaten by P Psycho. (Heart of Gold) * Gol-Gol Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate gold. Eaten by Tesoro Gild. (Movie 13) * Lucky-Lucky Fruit: Allows the user to change the fate of anyone they touch. Eaten by Baccarat. (Movie 13) SBS * Icky-Icky Fruit: Makes the user disgusting. (SBS Volume 4) * Samu-Samu Fruit: The user can only tell bad jokes. (SBS Volume 7) Gallery Translation and Dub Issues 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". Paramythia (''pl) though are in Latin context unicellular ciliate protozoa, also known as Lady Slippers. External Links *Paramythia - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia *Paramecia are a species of microbe that flourishes in water; unlike Curséd Fruit users, who lose their abilities in water. *The word "Paramythia" is a Greek word that means fairy tales. References Site Navigation *... Category:Curséd Fruits Category:Paramythia Category:Lists